


Predebut

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is for the kpop gg story! But this is before the lineup is done so it isn't closed if you wanna joinSoo yeah it's kind predebut
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls join our kppp gg story! Just send us you OC with information! Look at my other post to get more info! :)  
> So yea this is kinda predebut? So this is before the line up up is done :)

2016

"Everybody! This is the new trainee, Hwang Hyejin! She has come here from America, treat her well, ok?” Instructor Kim shouted. All the girls looked at her. Hyejin was wearing training clothes and sneakers and her long black hair were tied up in a neat ponytail. The instructor turned to Hyejin. “Find some friends, ok?” Hyejin nodded. Instructor Kim gave her a smile and a pat on her shoulder before walking out of the door. Almost immediately a girl with long hair walked up to her. The girl reached out her hand for Hyejin to shake. Hyejin took it and shook her hand. “Hello Hyejin-ssi! I’m Kim Mi-Cha! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” The girl smiled. Hyejin smiled back. “Nice to meet you as well” Mi-cha looked shocked. “Your Korean is really good” 

Hyejin blushed. “Thank you, what year were you born?” She asked to change the subject. “2004, you?” Mi-cha answered. 

“Same” Hyejin smiled. “Date?” 

“12th of October” 

“I was born 11th of august” 

“Really?” Mi-cha laughed. 

Hyejin felt like they were going to become good friends. 

Two years in  
2018

Hyejin and Mi-cha was now good friends. Always sticking together. A new trainee had joined the little friend group a long time ago. Her korean name was Kim Ha-neul, but she was actually not Korean but Croatian-Japanese. They laughed a lot the first day, trying to pronounce her Croatian name. Ha-neul was really good at dancing, so if she ever debuted, she would for sure be one of the main dancers. 

“Mi-cha! Where is my water bottle?” Ha-neul shouted. 

They were practicing a new choreo, just the three of them. And you can say it was kind of chaotic. 

Mi-cha smirked. “I don’t know Hannie unnie” 

“Oh, you little!” 

Ha-neul started chasing Mi-cha around. 

“Jinnie unnie! Help me!” Mi-cha shouted. 

Hyejin shook her head. “You’ll have to deal with that by yourself Mi-cha.” 

Just then Ha-neul caught up to Mi-cha and tackled her to the ground, tickling her. 

Mi-cha shrieked, and Hyejin rolled her eyes. 

“Guys, we’re supposed to be practicing our new choreo.” She said. “Mi-cha give Hannie her bottle back.” 

Mi-cha muttered something before walking over to her bag and pulling out Ha-neuls's water bottle. Ha-neul took the water bottle from her and held it close to her chest. She then reached down and kissed it. The two other girls laughed at her silly antics, before going back to practice. They were learning EVERGLOW’s dun dun. When they had gone through the choreo multiple times instructor Kim walked in. He smiled proudly. “Good job girls.” 

“Thanks” Ha-neul panted. 

“Is it something we can help you with Instructor Kim?” Hyejin politely asked. The instructor shook his head. 

“boss wants to talk with you” 

The three girls looked at each other anxiously. Had they done something wrong? 

Kim noticed the distressed looks painting the girls features and quickly reassured them they had done nothing wrong. Soon the three of them were sitting outside of their boss's office. “Come in!” he shouted from inside his office. They exchanged a fast glace before walking in. 

“Hello girls” he greeted. The three teenagers bowed before sitting down. 

“You wanted to talk to us about something Sajangnim?” Hyejin asked. 

“Oh yes” he said. “You girls are some of my most talented trainee’s, so I’m planning to debut you together in a year or two.” He fixed his glasses. “Of course, together with some other talented trainee’s” 

Mi-cha, Hyejin and Ha-neul looked at each other, tears in their eyes. They were going to debut in the future, and they were going to do it together.


	2. New member!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a new member, Andy! This chapter was kinda short but anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Can I get your attention girls" Instructor Kim called. The three girls turned around. "What is it?" Ha-neul asked. "Well, you guys have a new member, meet Andy" He stepped aside, revealing a small girl. She was wearing sweatpants and a croptop with her blonde hair in a bun. She bowed. "Hi, I'm Andy, nice to meet you" The three girls immeadietly ran up to her. "Omg, look at her! Sooo smoll" Ha-neul gushed. "Is that your real hair color?" Mi-cha curiosly looked at Andy's hair. "Girls, girls, calm down" Hyejin said, but her eyes were glimmering. They were all really happy to have a new member. Instructor Kim laughed. "I'm gonna leave for a while so you can get to know eachother, when I'm back we'll continue practicing." As soon as he left the three girls dragged Andy inside. They all sat down on the floor in a circle. "Soo, let's do short introdutions" Hyejin said. "I'll start" Ha-neul pointed to herself.  
"My name is Ha-neul, born 24th of July, 2004. I'm half japanese and half croatian and my favorite color is blue" She looked at Hyejin who was sitting beside her. "Ok" Hyejin said. "My turn, I'm Hwang Hyejin, born 11th august 2004. I'm american and my birth name aka english name is Evelyn"  
Mi-cha stood up. "I'm the incredible Mi-cha! I'm also born 2004 and I'm the maknae!"  
Andy laughed. "Well I'm Andy, I'm japanese-american and-"  
"You're american?!" Hyejin interrupted her. Andy nodded. Hyejin smiled wide. "I'm soo happy" she said in english. Andy smiled back. "Me too, and well I was born 2003 so I'm you guys's unnie!"  
"YOU'RE OUR UNNIE?, BUT YOU'RE SO SMALL?" Mi-cha screamed. Andy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm your unnie, respect your elders"  
Ha-neul laughed so Andy smacked her on the head. "Brat" she said, but not in a serious tone. Everybody laughed. "You know what?" Hyejin said. "Let's hang out tonight. There's a winter festival right now. We should go" She expectantly looked at the other girls. "I'm in!" They all shouted at the same time. Hyejin laughed. "Then we have a plan!" Right then instructor kim came bargaging in startling them. "HELLO, TIME TO TRAIN!" They stared at him in disbelief before bursting out laughing again. "Ok, ok boomer, chill" Mi-cha muttered. "Oh, what did you say to me!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was kinda short but still. Baii :)


End file.
